torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amara Izumi
Amara Izumi (アマラ イズミ ) is a young girl that works as a Gourmet Mercenary with the name White Fox. Izumi is often mistaken as a boy do to what she wears when she is working and not many people have seen her real appearance. Appearance Amara has a small body that is thin with almost no ounce of muscle to be seen with pale skin, short white hair that has two long strands in front and her hair only goes a little past her neck and she has black eyes. Amara has two set of clothes her work ones and her casual sit around at home ones. When working Amara wears a white fox mask that is colored in red and a light brown hooded cloak that wraps all around her body going down to her legs, when the hood is up it almost looks like it forms little fox ears on both sides. Her clothing also consists of two brown arm protectors that are held on by three thin velcro straps, while it is an arm protector it also works as an elbow length fingerless glove, a white shirt, black leggings that go under the boots that are right below where the knee ends. She also wears a belt loosely around her waist that a pouch is attached to at the back. Amara's casual clothes are pretty simple a white shirt with sleeves that have a whole in them on both sides, loose brown shorts that go past her knees and white slippers. Personality Izumi's personality can be all over depending on her mood but most of the time she is really quiet and emotionless. She has a hard time dealing with her emotions especially things like love and will lash out when annoyed or agitated. History Early Life Arc 1 Abilities & Weaknesses Abilities It is unknown where her abilities originate from but many believe it has to come from gourmet cells or she isn't human. *Enhanced Strength - Despite her age and small body Izumi really packs a punch as she's able to destroy buildings and even mountains with a single punch. Using this she has been known to take down some of the largest animals in existence. *Enhanced Speed - Due to her small stature and weight she is able to move much faster than an average person easily moving out of the way of attacks. Her speed is also used in conjunction with weapons using them at high speeds causing more damage. *Enhanced Endurance - It is unknown how much of a beating she can take as she rarely gets hit by anyone or anything but it is known that she can handle jumping off of high cliffs, even mountains without a scratch. *No Presence - Izumi is able to completely wipe out her presence from anyone, even animals can't smell her. She tends to forget when it's activated at has a habit of just appearing out of know where. *Regeneration - She has an incredible ability to regenerate and can choose what should be fixed first during a fight but mainly only heals when she is sleeping as the body naturally goes to heal anything and it get's done even faster. *Rarity - Oddly enough Amara can find some of the rarest things on the planet without even trying such as an egg of an extinct creature that is still alive or just the smallest seed. She also has the tendency to bring them back to the island. Weaknesses *Motion Sickness - Amara has motion sickness for almost anything that moves from cars to planes oddly enough not when riding on an animal. *Flavour Sickness - Amara get's an upset stomach when too many ingredients or spices are mixed together resulting in her feeling sick and puking. This is the reason she prefers simple food like potatoes or rice. Fighting Style *Hand to Hand - With Amara's great strength and speed she typically can take on almost anyone or anything in a fight. *Rope Darts - Items Ingredients Pets Other Relationships Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chef Category:Gourmet Mercenary